Yūrei In The Shadows
by Jazmana
Summary: At Ouran Academy for the rich and beautiful, how will this new transfer student adjust to what's been set already? How will the world adjust in return? And what's worse? A shadow or a ghost?


_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High school Host Club; All Characters & Non-OC's belong to Bisco Hatori_

* * *

CHAPTER 1: New Beginnings

The sun begins to rise behind the infamous pink clock tower. Rays begin to stretch and stream over the rest of the school, as a student walks through the gate.

Short white hair sticks out in various directions as the spring wind blows around them. The tall and slender student wore the blue and black uniform well, despite how much tugging there was at the tie earlier this morning.

Taking in a deep breath, they stretch their arms above their head. Humming under their breath, "_Stupid rich kids with nothin' but fake friends, huh?_"

Two deep raven eyes looked back at the school, wide with interest and curiosity.

Without any prior hesitation, the student moves forward quietly through the courtyard. Wandering from window to window, staircase to staircase, they study the structure and architecture of the academy.

Birds flew together in front of the window, as if they were right there, cheering them on. With a quiet smile on their face, a fresh string of fate had wrapped around the uninformed newcomer.

* * *

Humming silently, the student strolled into the main office.

The secretary was planted behind her desk typing away furiously. She muttered angrily, "H-how do we have so many-y transfers-s?"

The student looked at her in confusion, "How can you transfer on the first day?" The secretary continued her work while pointing at the large calendar next to her.

April 26th.

Today was April 26th.

The student stared back at the calendar and began to grow nervous.

"T-today is t-the t-twe-"

The secretary finally looked at the student and started in awe at the student's beautiful face.

"Yes _sir_, today is the 26th of April."

A quiet whisper left the student's body, "I missed the first day of s-school, s-she's g-gonna ki-"

The young woman looked at her pile of student files, "What's your name?"

Blushing slightly while pushing back the white fluffy hair, "Rei. Rei Satou."

It was silence. Rei looked back at her in the eye, as if seeing her bare soul.

The secretary looked back in absolute shock.

Rei snapped out of the daze, and looked at her strangely, trying to get her attention by waving hands in her face.

Despite her face continuing to get paler, she shakily handed Rei the paperwork.

With a quick scan of the packet, Rei quickly dismissed the situation and thanked the still secretary.

Footsteps echoed through the hallway, as the office door came to a close. The secretary quietly waving back slowly and in her shocked state.

"S-S-Satou?"

* * *

Rei rummaged through the paper work while walking, pursing up their lips. Squinting at the map & schedule with distaste, a voice erupted from their throat-

"Oi, who signed me up for econ? Wait why does it say m-"

A door opened to the right, two red-haired students ran out quickly cackling loudly down the hall, snatching Rei's attention.

"I'll get those devil twins!"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll get the chance soon enough."

Peering into the classroom slowly, two students sit alone together.

The blonde sat with a large pout that continued to grow as he muttered about devils and twins alike.

The other student quietly tapped on his computer. He closed his laptop, while reaching for his school bag he looked up and saw raven eyes. The white haired student continued to stare into the classroom full of mostly empty desks.

With the shadow king's attention stolen for more than a moment, Tamaki turned in the same direction to see what had captured his attention.

The white top snapped out of another daze, rubbing their face, and turned around whistling down the hallway. Looking at the map was only furthering her frustration, she cursed under her breath, "Where the hell is 2-A?"

Kyoya was broken out of his trance as other students started to file into class. Tamaki leaned onto his back with a large grin on his face,

"Who's that Kyoya?"

He swallowed, his mouth dry from being open for too long.

"I don't know."

Turning around quickly, his demeanor had done a complete flip from undisturbed to irritated determination. As he clicked through his data base and analyze student information, he continued to wonder,

"Why don't I know?"

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone~! I'm in the middle of testing out some stories. I thought I would start off with a classic like OHSHC. I wanted to have a character and story that would be realistically involved in this world. This chapter kind of gave me space to stretch with the characters and think about how they'll interact and meet with one another.

Please let me know what you think and I'll respond to everyone I can in a timely manner!~

I will be uploading semi-frequently

xx

\- Jazmana


End file.
